Idris Holiday Camp
by Clace4Ever-NeverInsultMyFandom
Summary: Clary And The Gang become Councilors For The Summer. They Thought It Would Be Full Of Fun And Make-out Sessions(Which It Is To Begin With) But Not All Turns Out Well As Kids Go Missing. The Police Begin To Investigate When One Of Their Own Disappear! The Gang Must Get To The Bottom Of Something The Law Can not. ALL Human. Clace, Sizzy / Sizabelle And Malic. Jonathon Is NOT Evil.
1. It's Always A Good Time

**If any of you guys follow my other story, I just wanted to say I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! I having been really ill and have been going back and forth to the doctors and the hospital. It doesn't help my computer broke and it has the next 6 chapters on it (I think 6, anyway), and I don't want to have to redo them. It is going to get fixed soon so don't worry. While I am waiting for that I borrowed my sisters laptop so I can start a new story to keep you occupied. Please don't give up on me and I hope you enjoy this story!**

**My sincerest apologies**

**-Alisha'xo**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments, the amazing and talented Cassandra Clare does. However, I do own the plot line. Also I do not own any song lyrics or names used in this FF.**

* * *

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Screamed Eric, one of the temporary camp councilors, from the DJ booth. I had to laugh, that kid might have been a good DJ but he was absolutely bonkers!

Anyway, my names Clary. I'm 16 years old and am one of the new camp Councillors here at IDH, or Idris Holiday Camp. Never heard of it? Well, it's basically a camp for families, couples and children alike. Its split into 4 sections; section 1 was for the owner - Mr Morganstern, i.e. My dad - and his special guests. Section 2 equaled the family section with cabins for families of 3 and upwards. Section 3 was the romantic holidays section, where couples could relax without the stress of children. And section 4 was for group Holidays - when you go with friends and not family - and the councilors. There were only six teen councilors; Me, my brother (Jonathan), Isabelle and Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane and my least favorite, Jace Herondale. There were other teens staying, like Aline Penhallow, who didn't want to be a counselor because it was 'Too much stress and effort!' She decided to stay with her best friend Kealie Fey in section 4. But if you ask me, she's only here to see Jace. Last year they had a thing and Jace broke it off and now she probably wants to get him back, I don't really know. I don't like getting involved with drama.

It was the first day of summer and everyone was stoked! The weather was amazing and everyone was just in a generally good mood. Which was surprising since we all drove around 4 hours to get here. It was almost time for councilor karaoke. It was one of two nights when the councilors could just relax and join in with the festivities.

"Quiet'en down!" Announced the head councilor, after the music had died down. "I would like to take a minute to welcome all you newbies to camp. My name is Valentine. I'm head councilor and owner of this fine establishment." There were a few cheers, here and there for my dad. "So Tonight, we're going be doing something a little different. Instead of our usual singers, we are going to let the spotlight decide." People began cheering as the spotlight went back and forth between the councilors. One of them stopped on Jace, and the other... _Oh Lord Forbid_, stopped on me. "It Seems our two favorite soloists are going to do a duet for us all. Give a round of applause for Jonathon Herondale and Clarissa Morganstern." My father moved from the microphone, still clapping. I sent him a death glare but he just winked at me. "Ass." I mumbled under my breath.

As I made my way to the mic I felt someone breath down my neck. "So Red, what do you wanna sing?" Whispered Jace.

I ignored his attempt of flirting and said, "How about..."

* * *

**JPOV**

I followed Clary over to the stage, trying not to laugh at the glare she was sending her father. I went right up to her and whispered in her ear seductively, "So Red, what do you wanna sing?"

She began to blush, making me smirk at her. She leaned forward, making my breath catch. "How about..."

When we told the DJ, Eric I think his name was, what song we planned to sing, he grinned at us and gave Clary a thumbs up. **_What's all that about?_** I thought. Why did I even care?

"Ready?" Clary questioned.

"Oh, I was born ready!"

**(_A/N_ Clary=Bold** Jace=Underlined**)**

**Whoa-uh-oh**  
It's always a good time  
**Whoa-uh-oh**  
It's always a good time

Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

**Good morning and good night**  
**I'll wake up at twilight**  
**It's gonna be alright**  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time (**Whooo**)

**Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh**  
**It's always a good time**  
**Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**  
**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**

**Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again**  
**Checked out of my room, hit the ATM**  
**Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight**  
**'Cause it's always a good time**

Good morning and good night  
**I'll wake up at twilight**  
**It's gonna be alright**  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time (**Whooo**)

**Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh**  
**It's always a good time**  
**Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**  
**We don't even have to try,**  
**It's always a good time.**

**Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh**  
**It's always a good time**  
**Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**  
**We don't even have to try,**  
**It's always a good time.**

Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
**Doesn't matter where**  
**It's always a good time there**

Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then

**It's always a good time**

**Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh**  
**It's always a good time**  
**Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**  
**We don't even have to try,**  
**It's always a good time**

**Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh**  
**It's always a good time**  
**Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**  
**We don't even have to try,**  
**It's always a good time.**

* * *

By the time the song was over, we was panting from the effort we put in to the song. Oh, and all the jumping around we did. I smiled genuinely at Clary. After slight hesitation she smiled back. The crowd was going mental but the only person I could consecrate on was Clary and her beautiful smile. She began to blush and averted her eyes. _Shit I was staring! _

"Wow... That was amazing! I think it would be in everyone's best interest if you two do a duet for this years competition! What do you guys think?" Ask Valentine, now addressing the crowd. Everyone began screaming for a duet.

I turned to Clary, speaking into the microphone so everyone could here, and asked, "So what do you think Red? Do a duet with me?" I winked at her for good measures.

She grumbled something about being pressured into it then, put on a huge smile and said "Sounds fun. Why not?" The crowd went crazy but I just felt a bit upset that the smile was fake. It just didn't reach her eyes.

"Next up is..." Said Valentine, waiting for the spotlight to choose someone. "Jonathon Morganstern!" Valentine announced whilst suppressing his laughter. I headed off the stage after Clary, Passing a very flustered looking Jonathon. Jon had an extreme case of stage fright

All the campers sat in anticipation. They probably expected him to be as good as Clary. **_As if! Clary is just... Perfect!_** Where did that come from? I brushed the thought off as we walked up to our group of friends. "That was so good guys!" They all congratulated us.

Not long after Jons music began and he started singing.

**Whoa oh oh, whoa oh**  
**Whoa oh oh, whoa oh**  
**Whoa oh oh, whoa oh**  
******Whoa oh oh, whoa oh**

******Seen this place before**  
**Back when I young and I had something more to prove**  
**Now that I'm older I've seen all the things that I want**  
**And I'm ready to make my move **

**We'll stare straight-faced, don't hesitate**  
**See, why would we want to make you bastards wait**  
**Thank god, I got this chance, now I can say**  
**So now we'll say, we'll say**  
**We're gonna do what we want!**

By this point everyone one was dancing and singing along. I have to hand it to Jon, He has a mean set of vocals! I got lost in the music and was oblivious to the world around me, including the lustful looks from the slutty girls and shockingly some of the boys! I stayed there all night, lost in the music of the performances. Trying to ignore the thoughts of that certain redhead.

* * *

**CPOV**

"Hey Jon!" I called to my brother as the party began to end. "You were amazing up there!" I gave him a huge hug. "Since when did you like Sleeping With Sirens?" I asked curiously.

"Well, since you would let me change the CD in your car." He said accusingly.

"Not intentional." I said with my hands up in mock surrender. "Would you have proffered my Evanescence CD?"

"You know what, forget it. What do you want? I know you didn't call me over to discus my preference in music?" My big brother asked, his voice laced with concern.

"I was wondering if you could ask someone to walk with me over to the cabins? They're on the other side of camp and I don't want to walk there on my own. Not after last time!" I whispered, afraid someone would over hear.

Jonathon was about to reply when someone behind me said. "I'll take her. Don't want the princess getting lost."

* * *

**Not a very eventful first chapter. But hope you guys like it so far. Get the next chapter on tomorrow hopefully...**

**Love You! Follow/Favorite/Review Thanks!xox**

**-Alisha'xo**


	2. I Am Titanium

**Forgot to mention the names of the two songs from the last chapter. So here we go.**

**Clary & Jace = Good Time - Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jepson**

**Jonathon = Do It Now, Remember It Later - Sleeping With Sirens**

**-Alisha'xo**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments, the amazing and talented Cassandra Clare does. However, I do own the plot line. Also I do not own any song lyrics or names used in this FF.**

* * *

**Previously On IHC...**

"I was wondering if you could ask someone to walk with me over to the cabins? They're on the other side of camp and I don't want to walk there on my own. Not after last time!" I whispered, afraid someone would over hear.

Jonathon was about to reply when someone behind me said. "I'll take her. Don't want the princess getting lost."

* * *

Jonathon looked up in surprise. "Oh, hey Seb. I thought you weren't going to get here till Wednesday?" He said addressing the mysterious person behind me. I turned to see a tall boy with black hair, black eyes and a swollen looking nose. From the way he dressed and his general appearance he looked around 17-18. He smiled down at me before replying.

"It took less time than expected. So we decided to cancel the B&B and come straight here." Jon nodded along as he explained himself. "Well it's nice to see you man." Jon said before 'Bro hugging' his new acquaintance.

"Um guys, I hate to have to break up this big reunion, but I'm still here you know?" I sounded like a child but I really didn't care.

"Sorry Clare. Sebastian, this is Clary. Clary, meet Sebastian. We used to go to training together." I smiled at Sebastian while offering my right hand to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sebastian." I said politely.

Sebastian grabbed my hand but instead of shaking it, he brushed his soft lips over my knuckles. "The pleasure is all mine." He said with a wink before letting go of my hand. I instantly blushed at his forwardness.

"Seb, would you mind walking Clary over to her cabin please. I'll owe you one?" **_What was with Jonathon being so polite to this dude? _**

"Sure I would love to."

"Thanks mate." Turning to me Jon said, "I'll be at your cabin at 8 tomorrow so we can walk to breakfast together, OK? Love you, see you in the morning." He gave me a hug than ran off to be with his friends.

Turning back to Sebastian, I smiled. He offered me his arm. "Shall we?" After a moment's hesitation, I linked my arm with his. **_And so the adventure begins..._**

* * *

"So Clary..." Sebastian began, about halfway back to the cabins. "How long have you been Jonathon's girlfriend? He never mentioned you."

I burst out laughing, earning strange looks from both random pedestrians and from Sebastian. "What?" He asked quizzically.

"Jon's my brother!" I explained. This caused Sebastian's cheeks to redden. "It's OK." I said reassuringly. "Everyone makes the same mistake. But it doesn't help we look completely different." I stated.

"Why is that then?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know exactly, but i do know that Jon looks exactly like our father. whereas I apparently look just like our mother." I explained.

"Oh, that's cool..."

We ceased talking for a few minutes. After awhile, I began looking around at the scenery, trying to think of something to say to help get over the awkward silence. Suddenly I realized that I didn't know this part of the trail... "Seb? Are you sure we're going the right way?" I asked in a panic. I looked all around for any sign of civilization, to no anvil. We were completely submersed in trees.

"Sure. It's a short cut to the cabins." Sebastian stated proudly. _**Phew... Wait I know all the shortcuts and this is definitely **_**NOT**_** one of them...**_

"Hey Seb, have you been here before then?"

"Yeah I come every year." He sounded smug.

"Then how come I've never see you before?" He looked a bit nervous.

"I...Um... I wasn't allowed last year?" The way he said it made it sound like a question. I began getting severely suspicious.

"I have been coming here every single holiday to see my father, since I was born. My dad is the owner of this camp and you have definitely never been a camper here..."

Suddenly, I was being held roughly against a tree. "Not very observant are we? We've been heading in the wrong direction for the last ten minutes." He growled into my ear. "I begin to fear your dumb ass brother is the smarter one of the two..." His expression looked pained, like that was upsetting to him.

I took that as my chance. I kicked him, with all my might, in the balls. He yelped out in pain, releasing his hold on me. I looked around for a place to hide, or a weapon to defend myself with(which ever I found first). But we seemed to be in a small flat clearing devoid of anything helpful. I decided the best thing I could do was run for help. But before i could make it two feet, I heard a strange - yet familiar - noise behind me. I slowly turned to stare down the barrel of Sebastian's pistol.

"Tsk, tsk. Where do you think your going Princess?" He had an extremely cocky grin painted across his face.

"What do you want from me!" I screamed, hoping someone would hear. Sebastian just laughed.

Trying to create a detraction, I decided to do one of the things I do best...

"Hey Sebastian," I called.

Moving into position, with my hands in the air, plams facing the sky, I looked up and began to sing.

"You shout it out  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized  
But all your bullets ricochet  
Shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titan-"

The sudden sound of gunshot traveled through the clearing. I ducked and made a run for the trees. A few more gunshots were heard from behind me.

I finally made it to the safety of the trees but just before I could hide I heard one last gunshot. I felt something hit my left side, it made me hit the tree on impact. My last thought? **_Gods, I hope I'm bulletproof... _**

* * *

**Hehe. *Que Evil Laugh* Sorry guys, had to do that. Makes it all that more fun ;)**

**If you didn't know, the song was Titanium - David Guetta ft. Sia**

**Love You All! Please Follow/Favorite/Review Thanks!xox**

**-Alisha'xo**


	3. Please Be Titanium

**Would just like to thank NemiTheVeggieEater, clacelightwood, laurenellie14, olivia . watt . 7, swimchick002 and CookieMonster-1313 For being the first 6 followers/favoriters. Thanks so much, your the reason I continue XD**

**So without further adieu.**

**-Alisha'xo**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments, the amazing and talented Cassandra Clare does. However, I do own the plot line. Also I do not own any song lyrics or names used in this FF.**

* * *

**Previously On IHC...**

The sudden sound of gunshot traveled through the clearing. I ducked and made a run for the trees. A few more gunshots were heard from behind me.

I finally made it to the safety of the trees but just before I could hide I heard one last gunshot. I felt something hit my left side, it made me hit the tree on impact. My last thought? **_Gods, I hope I'm bulletproof..._**

* * *

**Jpov**

It's now around midnight. Everyone had began to clear out of the car park and started heading to the cabins for lights out.

I was pretty annoyed by this point with all the pathetic whores who thought I wanted to hook up with them. They wouldn't stop following me around and it was seriously pissing me off. **_I know I am sexy but this is just over the fucking top!_** I thought to myself. _**Why don't they just put a huge sign above the saying 'Will Fuck For Food'.**_ They were acting like savages!

"Hey, Jace?" Jonathon asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I said, on our way to the cabins, can we stop by Clary's? To make sure she got back safely?" He asked me nervously.

"Sure. But why did she walk back on her own?" Jon never lets Clary out of his sight, so why would he let her walk back on her own?

"She didn't. Sebastian walked her back. I just want to make sure she's OK." I nodded. To be honest, I thought Seb was a bit of a creep. He always looked at girls with the look of a predator hunting it's pray. Some of the stories I'd been told about him made me begin to fear for Clary's safety.

I began to pick up my pace, causing Jon to lightly jog beside me. "How long ago did they leave?" I could hear the slight panic in my own voice.

"30 minutes tops." Jon gave me a questioning look. "What's this about?"

We had just arrived at our cabins, so ignoring Jon, I ran over to Clary and Isabelle's cabin. I knocked on the door repetitively.

"Got I'm coming!" Screamed Izzy from inside. When she opened the door, her face was full of surprise. Before she could question my sudden appearance, I shoved past her and searched the cabin. I check in both beds but couldn't find her. "Iz, where is Clary?" I looked at seriously but she just shrugged.

"Haven't seen her since the party." I groaned.

"Is something wrong? Is Clary OK?" Izzy was beginning to panic. I could hear it in her voice.

"Look Iz, I'll explain later. I Promise! Right now we need to find Clary." I saw her nodded just before I ran out of the room.

I ran out to Jon, who was casually leaning against the front of the cabin. His face dropped as soon as he saw me. We both nodded at each other, coming to a silent agreement to split up, before we made a run for the woods.

I had been running around in the woods closest to the cabins, screaming Clary's name, for about 10 minutes before I was in serious need of a break, I was out of breath, my chest was aching, my heart beating a mile a minute. **_Where are you Clary?!_ **I was about to begin running again when I heard singing. Something about it make me stop. I stood still and listened...

"You shout it out  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized  
But all your bullets ricochet  
Shoot me down, but I get up"

I would know that voice anywhere... It was my Clary. **_My?_ **Ignore my last thought, I began running, following the sound of her voice. _**Please keep singing! **_I silently begged._** It's the only way I can find you...**_

"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away"

I neared a clearing. Looking out, I could just see a boy with black hair facing a girl with bright red hair. _**CLARY!**_ She had her back to me, but I knew it was her. She was still singing, mocking Sebastian, I realized as I noticed the gun in his hand.

"You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titan-"

The sudden sound of gunshot traveled through the clearing.

Clary ducked and began to run to the shelter of the trees. Gunshots were still heard, coming from the clearing but I ignored them and began running to the right.

Just before the last gunshot rang out, I body slammed the side of Clary. She flew into a tree. I heard a masculine scream of pain come from behind me. I turned to see Jonathon wrestling the gun from Seb's hand as he pinned him to the ground.

Leaving Jon to deal with him, I ran to Clary's side. Her body looked like it tried to wrap around the tree in a fetal position. I care fully turned her over to see a hole in her left shoulder, blood coated her entire chest area.

"Clary? Clary answer me!" I began to scream her name. I checked for a pulse. She was still alive, but barley.

I carefully picked her up. Turning to Jon I said, "I'm taking her to help." I didn't wait for a reply. I just began sprinting, looking for the nearest building. I ran and ran and ran. I had to. I was running for her life...

* * *

**Love You All! Please Follow/Favorite/Review Thanks!xox**

**-Alisha'xo**


	4. We Are Like The Sands

**Hey guys. Hope you're all Ok. Here's my newest chapter ;) Sorry for the late night posting, that the only time my sister will let me use her laptop...**

**-Alisha'xo**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments, the amazing and talented Cassandra Clare does. However, I do own the plot line. Also I do not own any song lyrics or names used in this FF.**

* * *

**Previously On IHC...**

"Clary? Clary answer me!" I began to scream her name. I checked for a pulse. She was still alive, but barley.

I carefully picked her up. Turning to Jon I said, "I'm taking her to help." I didn't wait for a reply. I just began sprinting, looking for the nearest building. I ran and ran and ran. I had to. I was running for her life...

* * *

**J(onathon's)POV**

It has been exactly three days, two hours and 16 minutes since Clary was awake. I was really worried. This was all my fault! If I had just walked her back to her cabin, instead of asking someone I barely know. None of us would have been here, especially Clary, if I had just been a good big brother...

"Jon? Are you Ok?" Asked Izzy as she walked into Clary's hospital room. the room was extremely bland, Clary would be so pissed that she had to stay in such a plain room. Even if she was on her deathbed, she would have demanded the put up a painting, or at least decorate the room a bit. All that was in the room was two uncomfortable hospital regulated beds, the life machines and monitors, an old brown wicket chair and a plain white sofa - that now looked gray. Yep. Definitely pissed...

"Jon, you do know all this is not your fault? You didn't know Seb was mental. If anything you saved her life." Isabelle was now standing behind me. She placed a hand on my shoulder, in an attempt to reassure me, but I just brushed it off. Nothing could stop all the guilt that was coursing through my veins.

If I had just gotten to that clearing five minutes earlier, all this could have been prevented...

* * *

**I remembered running through the forest in search for my sister, to no avail. **_If __anything that happens to my baby sister, it will be all my fault! _**I thought even then. I ran for what felt like hour. I felt like I had run through every acre of the woods/forest. That was until I heard a gunshot. **

**As I followed the sound, I found a secluded clearing behind the waterfall. **

**Scanning**** the clearing, I saw Sebastian holding a gun. He was still firing the gun. I charged at Sebastian and tackled him to the ground, knocking away his gun out of his hand in the process.**

**I quickly knocked his gun away from him as he attempted to reach for it. "You stupid bastard." I muttered, more to myself than anything. I looked over to my sister to see she was in Jace's arms, covered in blood. Mine and Jace's eyes meet for a brief second before he said, "I'm taking her to help." I gave a quick nod before Jace turned and began to sprint away with the one person I would die in a heart beat for.**

**"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I screamed in Sebastian's face. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" I began punching his face. he mad no move to fight back, which just fueled me anger. By the time I was done Sebastian had blacked out and I was being pried from the prone form.**

** "Jonathon! Jonathon stop!" A familiar, authoritative voice demanded in my ear. I started to fight my capture, but after a few minutes I realized it was pointless. I went slack. And was instantly released. I fell to the floor, overwhelmed.**

**"Jonathon? Son?" I looked up at my father, who was kneeling over my aching body. "What happened?" **

**In my peripheral vision, I could see officers putting handcuffs on Sebastian. **

**"I... It's all my fault. I shouldn't have left them alone. ****It's all my fault. ****It's all my fault. ****It's all my fault..." I mumbled. **

**************I saw Izzy run up to me and pull me into a hug. Feeling comfort in my long time friends presence, I calmed down enough to speak. "That stupid mother fucker shot Clary!"**

**************I everyone stared at me in shock, well that was except Sebastian****************, who gave me an evil grin. "Jonathon, I need you to listen to me carefully. Where is your sister?" Father asked calmly. **

**************"Jace took her to help."**

**************Izzy made a quick phone call to the hospital, to see if Jace and Clary had turned up. After she had given us the good news - that they got there safely without any further injuries, the police took Sebastian to their squad car. Sebastian said one last thing before being shoved into the car, "We will get you! Every last one of you! We are like the sands, numerous beyond measure and everywhere..."**

* * *

"Jon. Go back with your father, get some sleep. I'll look after her and call you if anything changes. You look dead. You need some time away from this hell hole." Jace demanded. **_When did he get here?_**

"I can't! What if she wakes up?" I can't leave her!

"Then I'll call you, I promise nothing will happen to your sister." I sighed, knowing Jace would never let me win this battle. Defeated I allowed Isabelle and my father escort me out the building and to the car.

We drove back to camp in silence as I reflected over the last 72 hours...

* * *

**J(ace's)POV**

I sat there for what felt like hour. Wishing, hoping, praying for her to open her beautiful emerald eyes for me. It was scary seeing all the tubes that were attached to the tiny girl, hearing the constant beeps of the heart monitor...

"Oww..." someone was groaning, but who? I looked to the door and around the room, looking for a source of sound. But no one was in the room. _**It couldn't be!?**_ I slowly turned to the sleeping girl just in time to see her eyes flutter open.

"OMGods! Thank Gods your Ok! I was so worried!" I practical ran to her side. I held her hand and kissed it, over come withe joy. I was so happy. Suddenly her hand was ripped from my grip.

"Who the hell are you and why are you touching me!?" She practically screamed at me.

"Clary, calm down. It's just me. Just Jace."

She looked at me with huge, scared eyes. "Who the fuck is Clary?"

* * *

**There you go. I did Jonathon's Pov :D**

**Please Follow/Favorite/Review Thanks!xox**

**-Alisha'xo**


	5. I Don't Want To Do Anything But Cry

**Hey guys. Hope you're all Ok. Here's my newest chapter ;) Sorry for the late night posting, that the only time my sister will let me use her laptop...**

**-Alisha'xo**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments, the amazing and talented Cassandra Clare does. However, I do own the plot line. Also I do not own any song lyrics or names used in this FF.**

* * *

**Previously On IHC...**

"Who the hell are you and why are you touching me!?" She practically screamed at me.

"Clary, calm down. It's just me. Just Jace."

She looked at me with huge, scared eyes. "Who the fuck is Clary?"

* * *

**CPOV**

For days now, I've sat here. Forced to listen to story's of my supposed forgotten life. I began to hum, attempting to block all of them out.

I felt like crying. These people keep telling me they are my friends and family, but I just don't remember. My apparent 'brother' has the same white-blond hair as his father, along with the same scary dark - almost black - eyes. I look nothing like them with my bright red hair and emerald green eyes...

"Oh Clary, you must remember the time we filled Jace's shampoo with die and turned his hair-" I was suddenly at braking point.

"NO! I don't remember anything ok! Please just get out." I could feel the tears as they began to form in my eyes.

"Guys, I think it would be best if I just take Clary over to the music room. Let have a place alone to think." Said the boy with the golden hair and eyes. "Is that OK with you, Clare?" I nodded slowly as I climbed out of my seat at the Morganstern family table. I think we were at some family camp in the middle of nowhere.

Golden boy offered me his hand as he led me through all the twisting corridors. I just strategically ignore the hand and continued to walk with my hands folded over my chest. Noticing my refusal, his face flashed with hurt before he just acted like it didn't happen.

After a while, we stopped in front of a room with large doors. "Here is the music room. You can use any instrument you like, they all belong to you anyway. Just call when if you need anything." With that he turned on his heals, and began down the corridor we came from.

"Wait!" I shouted after him. _**What am I doing?** _"Please. Please stay?" I asked almost sheepishly. A ghost of a smile formed on his lips before he nodded and entered the music room, me following slowly behind.

"Is it OK if I use the guitar?" I asked politely.

"Of course. Use what ever you want. As I said, you own every single item in this room."

I slowly sat down and positioned the guitar on my knee. Closing my eyes, I ignored the fact that the boy was also in the room and began to play...

**Well I guess it's been a while **  
**Since I've seen the sunshine **  
**Since I have smiled **  
**And me, who's so well versed **  
**Is feeling so damn empty **  
**Is at a loss for words **  
**Forgot what it's like **  
**To just to feel okay **  
**I'm praying for the day **  
**When there is no more rain **

**And I don't wanna do anything but cry **  
**Oh, and I don't wanna do anything but cry **

**(I don't wanna do anything but cry)**

**Well I hardly feel alive **  
**I'm going through the motions **  
**But I don't feel like trying **  
**The hole in my heart is growing bigger by the day **  
**I wish that I could crawl inside **  
**Hide away **

**And I don't wanna do anything but cry **  
**Oh, and I don't wanna do anything but cry **

**Oh, I'm so low **  
**I'm almost to the bottom **  
**And oh, nowhere to go **  
**Even my soul has left my body **

**Oh, and I don't wanna do anything but cry **  
**Oh, and I don't wanna do anything but cry **  
**And I don't wanna do anything but cry**  
**And I don't wanna do anything but cry**

Sometime during the song, Golden boy had begun to play the piano parts of the song, making me smile. After putting down the guitar I got up and sat next to him on the piano bench. he still hadn't looked up. "You play the piano beautifully." I whispered, not wanting to brake the peaceful silence that had settled over us.

"And you still have the voice of the Angle." The way he said it, like it was a well known fact, made me blush. I leaned forward, allowing my hair to cover the blush that was slowly covering may face. I suddenly felt his hand lifting my face by my chin. "Don't hide your blush from me. I think it makes you look even more perfect than you already are." Being this close to him, I could see every spec of colour that surrounded his pupil. It was mesmerizing. How could there be so many shades of gold? I suddenly realized how close our faces were. I could feel his breath on my face. We both started to lean forward, slowly closing our eyes, just as our lips met.

I felt a spark as our lips touched. He gently feathered his lips against mine, testing the waters. I could taste him with every chaste kiss, he tasted of mint and something unrecognizable but tasty. It was intoxicating. All of my senses had gone haywire, even though our lips barley touched. He began to pull away but I didn't want him to so I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He gingerly placed his hands on my waist, digging his fingers into my bare flesh - I was wearing a belly top and a pare of shorts because it was so hot outside. I could feel the heat radiating from him, everywhere we touched. I carefully ran my fingers through his hair before gently tugging at his sexy golden strands. I felt Jace's muffled moans vibrate through my body. He scooped me up off of the bench and positioned me so that I was straddling his hips. His tongue soon ran along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I granted him his entrance without hesitation, relishing in the taste of his mouth. Our tongues slid together, fighting for dominance. Satisfied that he had control, Jace began to lightly pull on my hair with one hand while roaming up my waist with the other. He then pulled on my bottom lip, nibbling it gently. "Oh Jace." I moaned softly as he continued. In dire need of oxygen, I pulled away just enough to rest my forehead against his. I leaned towards his ear and whispered, "Imagine what my brother would say if he knew his best friend and his sister were making out a few doors away from his room. Where he doubtfully is. Right. This. Second." Jace chuckled lightly. "Or if Izzy were to walk in. That would be scary... Her and her 'I told you so's." I scoffed.

"Well, she used to say that the only reason we used to argued was because we were secretly in love with each other, and she used to say we'd make the perfect couple."

**_Um, how do I know this?_**

"Yeah but Izzy is a- Wait! You remember!"

"I think so... I remember everything apart from how I got shot." At the mention of being shot, Jace's eyes darkened before they went neutral again. It was quick, but I caught it.

Jace tried to get up but I wouldn't release him from my hold. "Come on let's go tell the others that you remember." Jace said trying to move yet again.

"I think the others can wait." I whispered seductively in his ear before i began to gently nibble on his ear lobe. Jace quickly repositioned me in his lap so that I could reconnect my lips with his in my second ever kiss...

* * *

**The song in this chapter is called Cry - Alexx Calise. It's a beautiful song. I love it. Give it a listen x**

**Please Follow/Favorite/Review Thanks!xox**

**-Alisha'xo**


	6. I'm Yours

**Sorry I didn't update for two weeks. I was on holiday xo**

**-Alisha'xo**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments, the amazing and talented Cassandra Clare does. However, I do own the plot line. Also I do not own any song lyrics or names used in this FF.**

* * *

**Previously On IHC...**

Jace tried to get up but I wouldn't release him from my hold. "Come on let's go tell the others that you remember." Jace said trying to move yet again.

"I think the others can wait." I whispered seductively in his ear before i began to gently nibble on his ear lobe. Jace quickly repositioned me in his lap so that I could reconnect my lips with his in my second ever kiss...

* * *

**JPOV**

We made our way back to the others. I was very satisfied with my result in the music room. **_She actually likes me back!_** This was something I couldn't fathom. After all, we had hated each other from the word go.

I glanced at Clary's slightly flushed face as I laced my fingers with hers. I was happy to see the small smile that formed on her lips. "Hey, you OK?" I asked as I lightly squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I'll be fine, as long as you are there with me." She said squeezing my hand back.

When everyone found out about Clary being able to remember almost everything, the room filled with chaos. Everyone surrounded her, asking a list of never-ending questions. She looked scared, but she answered every one with as much detail as she could. I was so shocked she hadn't bolted. She looked like a deer in the headlights, with her wide eyes and overwhelmed expression.

It was now two hours later and we were all having a nice meal in the dining room together. You could feel the contentment in the room. Everyone was just happy to have the old Clary back.

I quick glanced at Clary, but she looked to be in her own world, not realizing everyone around her were trying to make conversation with her. She hadn't eaten a bite of her food. I was worried about her. So on our way to our rooms in Valentines cabin, (we had all been given rooms to see if having us continuously at Clary's side, helped her remember us) I cornered her...

"Clary!" I called to her before she could open her bedroom door. She turned and looked at me, but her expression was blank. "Clare? What's going on with you?" I asked as I enclosing her in my arms. She gladly wrapped her arms around my waist, just before the flood gates opened. "Come on Clare, not here." I whispered as I guided her to her room.

I opened her bedroom door and guided her to her bed without letting go of her. She continued to cry into my chest, not releasing me as I trued to gently pry her hands from me so she could sit. "Clary." I whispered soothingly as she released her solid grip on me.

"Please. Just, don't leave me..." She whispered desperately between sniffs.

"Don't worry. I'm just getting my guitar from my room across the hall. I'll literally be one minute." I said before kissing her forehead and leaving the room.

**CPOV**

I sat there and timed him, while trying to calm down. 55 seconds after Jace left I heard my door open. I opened my eyes to see Jace. He looked like an acoustic angle, with his gold-colored guitar and already golden looks. "55 seconds..." I said, just above a whisper.

"I know music calms you. So. I, I thought I could, maybe, play for you?" He stammered nervously. I gave him a small smile of approval before he sat on the bed next to me, eyes closed, and began to play.

* * *

**Well you done done me and you bet I felt it**  
**I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted**  
**I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back**

**Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest**  
**And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention**  
**I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some**

**But I won't hesitate no more, no more**  
**It cannot wait, I'm yours**

**Well open up your mind and see like me**  
**Open up your plans and damn you're free**  
**Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love**

**Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing**  
**We're just one big family**  
**And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved**

**So I won't hesitate no more, no more**  
**It cannot wait, I'm sure**  
**There's no need to complicate, our time is short**  
**This is our fate, I'm yours**

**D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do**  
**But do you want to come on**  
**Scooch on over closer dear**  
**And I will nibble your ear**

**I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror**  
**And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer**  
**But my breath fogged up the glass**  
**And so I drew a new face and I laughed**

**I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason**  
**To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons**  
**It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue**

**But I won't hesitate no more, no more**  
**It cannot wait, I'm yours**

**Come on and open up your mind and see like me**  
**Open up your plans and damn you're free**  
**Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours**

**So please don't, there's no need**  
**There's no need to complicate**  
**'Cause our time is short**  
**This is, this is, this is our fate**  
**I'm yours**

**Oh, I'm yours**  
**Oh, I'm yours**  
**Oh, whoa, baby you believe I'm yours**  
**You best believe, best believe I'm yours**

* * *

I found myself crying again. But, at least this time, it was with tears of joy. _**I think I'm in love with you... **_I thought to myself.

"What?" Jace choked out. OK, not a thought. I mentally face-palmed.

I heard Jace clear his throat as I hid my head in my pillow. Slowly, he lifted me onto his lap. Before he laid us both down onto my bed, facing each other. Being ever so careful.

He slowly began kissing a trail from my collar-bone to the top of my neck. He began nibbling at my earlobe.

Between planting kisses across my face, on every piece of available skin, he whispered back, "I think I'm in love with you, too."

He sighed in contentment as I relaxed next to him. Just before I captured his lips with mine...

* * *

**Jason Mraz - I'm Yours. **

**S****orry again for the short and extremely late update, but I have to start getting ready fore when school starts back on Monday.**

**Please Follow/Favorite/Review Thanks!xox**

**-Alisha'xo**


	7. The Hand

** Sorry That This Is So Late, I'll Make It Up To You Over The Weekend xo**

**-Alisha'xo**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments, the amazing and talented Cassandra Clare does. However, I do own the plot line. Also I do not own any song lyrics or names used in this FF.**

* * *

**Previously On IHC...**

He slowly began kissing a trail from my collar-bone to the top of my neck. He began nibbling at my earlobe.

Between planting kisses across my face, on every piece of available skin, he whispered back, "I think I'm in love with you, too."

He sighed in contentment as I relaxed next to him. Just before I captured his lips with mine...

* * *

I keep having these dreams, they were like memory of sort, from back when me and Jace were kids. I was playing in the garden with Jonathon when Jace decided to sneak up behind me. So there I was, admiring the beautiful lake when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I screamed so loud that the people who live in Texas could probably hear me. I had felt a sudden cold rush as I fell into the freshly iced lake. The boys burst out laughing, earning a glare from me. But their laughter was short lived as I felt a hand grip my ankle. I was pulled under before I could scream. I still remember the pain of my lungs. I was being deprived of air. Slowly suffocating. Before I could blackout, I was suddenly pulled to the surface, where I took a well need breath of fresh air. I was slightly out of it but I was sure it was Jace that carried me to shore, but when I opened my eyes he was gone. Jon began to scream for help (he was 7 at the time). I looked around, panicking. WHERE DID JACE GO!

I must have fainted because when I woke up, I saw a golden angle. He looked deep into my eyes and told me it would all be ok. But I hadn't noticed the huge slice up his left leg. I could only concentrate on the angle, my angle. I will still never forget that day. It was the day I realised my love for Jace...

After that, he had stayed with me for 3 days straight. He told me he only stayed to make sure I didn't tell my dad what he did. First I was extremely thankful until the day I saw his leg. It was while I was painting, he had climbed onto a cupboard to get some supplies for my art work, when his trouser leg lifted up. His entire lower leg was yellow and swollen.

"By the Angel!" I had exclaimed "Jace, what the heck happened to your leg!" He looked at me with sad eyes but remained silent. I looked at him, trying to figure it out, when it hit me. When he had carried me out of the lake, I had felt myself fall. He must have been pulled under just after we broke surface and had dropped me. He must of got the cut when he broke free of the attacker.

After realising that I had dived into his chest, wrapping my arms tight around him. "Thank you for saving me." I had said, barely above a whisper, as I put my head in the crook of his neck. We had fit together perfectly. Even back then.

We never found out who the owner of the hand was and we never spoke of it. Afraid it might happen again. Thinking about it now, what if it connects to what keeps happening to me and the people I'm closest to?

XXX

I woke up in the woods, to the sound of gunshot. First I was scared out of my mind, but then I thought about the helpless victim and all selfish thoughts left my body.

I waited till the sound of gunshot had died down before investigating. Even then, I was still extremely cautious.

I had been walking for ages. They Couldn't Have Been That Far Away, Could They? I thought to myself. I was then panicking, I didn't know whether I was going the right way. That was until I saw the bullet marks on a nearby tree, along with a splatter of blood. I stifled a scream, not sure whether or not it was safe.

Following the bloodied leaves, I found my way to a small waterfall. It was beautiful! The water glistening in the background. I was so intrigued with the red water... RED! I had thought.

I looked for where the water was darkest, the red-ness was coming from under the waterfall. I squinted my eyes to see if I could get a better look at the still object behind the flowing water. There was a familiar flash of colour. "Shit!" I had screamed.

Diving into the water I swam to the body. No! Not My Angel!

I approached the body cautiously. And was completely shocked. It wasn't my angel but, it was someone I loved...

"Jon?" I asked hesitantly. My heart began to brake as my brother, and best friend continued to die the water a putrid red.

I held his face to my chest, crying when there was a quiet grunt. So quiet I almost missed it, but I could just make it out, due to the vibration of it on my shoulder. "Oh Jon." I whispered as I decided it was best to get him out of the water. I slowly grabbed his arms and dragged his prone form to the grass.

Once out of the water, I was able to examine his wounds better. He wasn't hurt as bad as I had first assumed, two gunshot wounds to the right leg and one to the left shoulder, but I knew he was loosing way too much blood.

I quickly pulled out my I phone and rang 999 (for the Americans its 911).

"Hello, what is your emergency?" Asked the women on the other line.

"My Brother has been shot! I need an ambulance!" I said frantically.

"And where are you?"

"I'm at Idris Holiday Camp, by the waterfall. To get there you need go to the far left side of the lake and follow it till you reach the waterfall. Be quick!" With that I hung up. Making another call. "Hello?" Asked the man grumpily through the phone.

"Dad, its Clary. Jon has been shot!" I quickly told him where we were and to be quick, then I hung up. Not waiting for his reply. Time was of the essence...

"Shh, its going to be ok Jon." I whispered continuously while stroking his hair.

"Its all going to be ok..." I began to sob uncontrollably into his shirt.


End file.
